Talk:Birthday/@comment-3041875-20160515194357
Excellent episode, Joe. While there was a lot of building-up in present-day to the climax next episode, there was a lot of really nice character scenes to still make it enjoyable, and the flash-sideways story held enough excitement also, being the stand-out part of the episode. Side-note: this is my favourite episode picture. Pretty. It was a good opening scene of Liz and Peep in the hospital, though I got confused at first 'cause I thought Belle Peep was Peep's mom, but that's Belle Lover, right? Too many Jo accounts tbh. It was a nice enough scene of Peep forgiving Liz also. Overall, Liz got a few good scenes this episode actually. Interesting Rena and Lady suggesting to leave, and Rena's speech of how him and Lady have already had their happy ending and now have to fight to make sure everyone else does was nice, and kinda sums up their role in the series perfectly tbh. Good scene of Joe learning to use magic via love, and Mary saying that him and Rachel love him too was nice. Jdg98's scenes could really have been replaced with, "Blah, blah, I'm evil", ngl. Still don't care for him. "It's not my birthday." "With all the freaky time travel and whatnot we've been through, it might well be." Lol. The celebration was a nice moment, and the cliffhanger at the end between Joe and Jdg98 was pretty great. Reminded me of Jack vs. Flocke in The End. "I assume you're here to stop me." "I'm gonna kill you." "Okay. Then let's get on with it." Love that. The flash-sideways were pretty great, if lacking a little in Rena and Lady focus as individual characters. UFO really stole the show here, which perhaps is fair since he's been confined to the flash-sideways all season. His scene with Liz was good, then him interrupting the fight was great, with Rena and Lady listening to him while still continuing. My main problem this episode was the same as my main problem with Rena and Lady's centric (when Mary and UFO had them fall back in love, as opposed to having characters reconnect with a true part of their personality, like they did in everyone else's centrics); the main focus on them was them being in love, which makes them look less interesting as individuals. But, yeah, UFO was great this episode and his scene of shouting at Rena and Lady, then using their magic to recover everyone's memories was my favourite of the episode, and I'm also intrigued by the incoming dead people who "are a problem". Lots of nice cameos in this story, too. So, yeah, while I wish we had gone deeper into Rena and Lady this seasons (both their centrics focused more on UFO and/or Mary having them remember their love, and from UFO and/or Mary's POV's) to see why they actually love each other, and mean so much to each other, for example, I'm still satisfied with their love being crucial in having everyone remember their true selves, it makes them feel important to the season at least, and as they should feel. Great episode, Joe! Lots of nice character scenes and an exciting flash-sideways story! Looking forward to the finale! :D